


Coming home

by Nic_louise_12



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12





	Coming home

It’s been four months, 5 hours and 40 seconds since Ben last seen Callum, Ben Hates that he’s gone back to army, but with them getting caught in his wedding day, then Callum drops the bomb shell at the alter saying he’s in love with a person who isn’t Whitney, he understood while Callum ran. 

Bit by bit he has moved Callum’s stuff out the flat and into Ian’s, the drama of everything has gone, no one talks about it anymore and Whitney has even said to Ben that she’s happy for them, and here he is standing, well pacing the floor of the tube station waiting for his lover to return. 

He watches as everyone comes out and then the last one down, he stops breathing looking over at Callum, who to his surprise isn’t in his army gear instead, he’s wearing a bright purple jumper with some sort of alien thing on it, blue jeans, and a beanie.. Ben just looks I’m awe of the beautiful man no walking toward him, he drops his bags and pulls Ben closer, their lips meeting as Callum kisses him hard, the kiss breaks “fancy seeing you here” Callum teases and Ben just looks at him, all he is seeing is fireworks “Cal.. where’s your army gear” he mumbles confusion on his face, Callum laughs “I’ve been discharged” pulling his top up Ben looks down at the dint in his skin “I’m okay though, just I can’t serve anymore” this was music to bens ears but he looks at Callum who looks happy at this news, Ben kisses him picking up his bag and holding his hand out “let’s get you home then” he grins and they walk hand in hand back to Ian’s.

The second they are in the door Lexi comes running at Callum, quickly thinking he opens his arms to catch him, Ben noticing the wince in his face as Lexi bangs into him “careful princess Callum is hurt” Lexi looking at Ben and at Callum tears forming in her eyes “oh Lex, come on, I’m okay and I have presents for you” Lexi tears now falling “I didn’t mean to hurt you” Callum’s heart broke in the same moment bens did “honey you didn’t” Callum says softly hugging her tightly “come on” he looks at Ben “bring the bag” he smiles as the all make their way to the living room, Lexi sat on his knee and Ben next to him he starts digging, pulling out a few boxes handing them to each of them, they sit opening, Lexis face is lighting up as she pulls toys and other bits and bobs out, Ben smiling shyly as he receives little presents but with so much meaning, Callum is beaming “one more thing” he says both of them looking at him “you need to open them together” he shyly says handing them a long box this time, they both gasp and Ben turns “Cal this is too much” he says softly “Callum help me put in on” Lexi happily sings and Callum does, she runs off to look at in the mirror and Callum turns “turn it over” he asks Ben “I’ve got Lexis name on hers” he smiles and Ben turns the necklace over looking on the back it reads “C.H+B.M, selling their souls, I love you” written and bens eyes start to tear over “hey hey hey” Callum grabs his face “do you like it” he sounds worried “god cal I love it, but you didn’t have too” Callum sits back and smiles “well I wanted to” 

Callum Is in the shower while leaves Ben and Kathy downstairs “he’s a good one Ben” she smiles at Her son “oh mum I know, do you know if your count all the months of the er affair we’ve been together almost 8 months” he says shyly and Kathy smiles “well don’t do anything to ruin it, he loves you Ben, the way he looks at you” I know mum “I love him to” Ben smiles before hearing the faint calls of Callum. He upstairs in no time “Ben, Callum breaths quickly” Ben stops dead in this tracks “god cal” “mum” his screams and Kathy appears “mum I need stuff, to clean and stuff” Kathy runs off coming back with bags Callum is now laying on the bed Kathy hands Ben the bags but takes Callum’s hand, as Ben attempts to clean his wound, Callum’s screams chill him to the bone “that’s it” he jumps up ringing 999 the ambulance pulls up and everyone’s out, “mum come with us” and Kathy doesn’t need to be asked twice, as Callum is rolled out with Ben clinging to his hand and Kathy behind them everyone falls silence, “halfway” mick shouts and runs over “me and L will meet you there” he squeezes Ben shoulder. 

A few hours later and Ben, Kathy, Mick and Linda sit waiting the doctor approaches “Callum Highway” and they all stand “I’m his boyfriend” Ben says looking at he doctor “well he’s going to Ben fine, he’s got a bit of a infection but it’s nothing worrying, we’re going to keep him in over night to check him but he should be okay to go home tomorrow” Ben shakes her hand “can we see him” mick adds and the doctor smiles “this way” they all sit around his bed “whatcha all doing here” he laughs weakly they have small conversation and Mick turns “Ben we’re gonna get off, take your mum with us.. if you need anything don’t think twice to call me yeah” Ben smile “of course.. thanks for coming” he smiles and the doors open “god” he mumbles as they all look at Phil walking towards them “son? I’ve just been told how’s Callum” he asks Ben close to tears “d-dad he’s fine look” he looks over and sees Callum smile “oh good I’m glad, I’m happy for you Ben, I am so when he’s back to normal and moving come out for dinner yeah” Callum coughs and looks “I could do with a hot chocolate” he smiles at Ben and everyone walks out, Phil goes with Ben and takes the time to talk  
“I never really got it with Paul, and I’m sorry I didn’t get to know him, but this time with Callum I want to, all I want is for you to be happy Ben, and I know I’ve been a well I haven’t been a dad to you, but I want too” Ben shuts him off by just falling to him “dad I was so scared I was going to loose him, I love him I do” and Phil just smiles “I know son, and nothing will happen, he’s got all us looking out for him and you.. just Be happy yeah” he smiles “no get that to him, before it goes cold and call round tomorrow” Phil walls off and Ben returns to Callum.

The next week Ben waits on Callum hand and foot, makes sure he has everything he needs. It’s Sunday early morning and Callum is sat up watching Ben sleep, bens eyes start to softly flutter as he wakes up looking up half asleep he sees Callum smiling down “good morning” he mumbles as he rolls into Callum’s chest, Callum kisses his hair “good morning” he lays back before sitting back up “Ben we’ve gotta be at your dads soon” he says softly and Ben smiles “come on then, join me in the shower” be hisses with that glow in his eye. 

A hour later they both emerge from the bathroom and get dressed, “mum were off to dads” Ben says still feeling strange by saying that, they walk hand in hand towards phils “I’m glad you are getting along” Callum mumbles as his finger rolls around bens thumb, Ben smiles “it’s still early days babe” he teases as they reach the door. They walked in and everyone is already there, Phil turns “finally we’ve been waiting for you two” with a little laugh he walks over and hugs them both, they both take their seats at the table. Phil is in and out placing food down and he’s come and sits at the top of the table a toast “to welcome Callum into the family, it’s a mad one but we all love each other in our own way, so welcome” he smiles and everyone toasts. By the summer they go round to phils once a week for a meal, they visit the caters also, both of them laying in bed one night, early hours Ben turns “to where we started, to where we are now, I’m so proud of you, I love you Callum” he says shyly and Callum smiles “I love you more than you know know Ben” they kiss and there’s a quite knock at the door they both smile and heat a tiny voice “daddies I’m scared of the thunder” the laugh to themselves before the door swings open and Lexi comes running jumping on the bed and squeezing into the middle of them. Callum lays and watches Ben tickle Lexi as she hangs on to his arm for protection, he’s been through hell and back, didn’t have a good childhood but now he has the family he’s always dreamed off, Ben and Lexi were his home and with them he thought anything is possible.


End file.
